


Not Quite A Farewell Kiss

by Zaxal



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood As Lube, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxal/pseuds/Zaxal
Summary: For Kinktober Day 8: Blood/Gore / Hate-fucking.





	Not Quite A Farewell Kiss

Chris’s eyes blink heavily, breath shallow and shuddering. There’s a groan in his chest, but even that dies away to something like a whimper after it barely starts. Peter’s never seen him like this. Chris has always been whip-sharp even at his most depressed, most physically beaten.

Turns out a piece of rebar spearing him through the torso was all he needed to finally show some of that humanity he’s always been so proud of.

“Hey, look at me,” Peter says, cupping his jaw.

Chris’s eyes struggle to focus, and Peter listens to his heart. Slowing. Trying to save him from bleeding out, though it means he’ll probably lose consciousness before too long. That’s fine. Peter won’t need him awake for very much longer.

“Peter,” he growls weakly, jerking his head away though he doesn’t have enough freedom of movement to get far. His fingers clutch at the rebar, and he grits his teeth when it moves under his hands but he still tries to pull it out before his hands slip.

The noise he makes is… pitiful.

“Don’t do that. You’ll only make it worse.” He leans close, sharing Chris’s breath. The veins on his arms flow black. It’s not a selfless act; he’s not ready to let this go just yet. Not when he’s enjoying seeing Chris so fucking human for once in his life, so fragile and breaking apart more. “Rest here a while,” he says, his other hand pressing on the wound as if to make it close. There’s a pain-drunk hatred in Chris’s eyes as he hisses, and Peter wishes… Oh, he wishes he could keep him here like this, in so much agonizing pain but unable to slip into the clutches of death.

“You’ve had a hard time for a very long time,” he breathes, thumbing over Chris’s cheek.

He doesn’t have a lot of time here, but he has enough.

By the time he’s decided it, he’s already opened the fly of his tight jeans and freed his dick. Chris’s blood slicks his hand, and Peter rests their foreheads together, stealing this last moment as he jerks himself off as quickly as he can manage. He comes hard with a snarl, his come and Chris’s blood on his fingers. He smears both along Chris's short but unkempt beard, pulling his head forward so he can kiss him.

Chris bites his tongue with all the energy he has left, making Peter pull back with a hiss of his own. He shoves Chris against the sewer wall, watching as his eyelids flutter, trying to hold onto consciousness.

Peter tucks his dick away and straightens his clothes, looking at the beautiful way Chris suffers one last time.

“Goodbye, Christopher.”


End file.
